Randomized controlled trial of an intervention to link drug abusers at a detoxification unit to primary medical care. We will develop HELP (Health Evaluation and Linkage to Primary Care Clinic) as a multidisciplinary clinic based at a detoxification unit where comprehensive baseline assessment and linkage to primary medical care will occur. Patients will be randomized to the clinic or to receive referral only to primary medical care. Data on addiction severity, medical status, HIV risk behaviors, utilization health services will be analyzed.